Confessions d'un mangemort
by Blii
Summary: Confession de Severus Rogue, au moment où sa vie a basculé.


**Bonjour à tous !**

Je vous présente aujourd'hui mon premier OS, que j'ai écrit pour participer à un concours sur une page Facebook. Je voulais aussi vous le faire découvrir, pour avoir vos avis.

De plus, certains lecteurs m'ont demandé de me pencher sur l'écriture d'OS, et tout particulièrement sur certain couple, donc je me lance !

Absolument rien à voir avec La Prophétie des McGregors, mon autre fanfiction, mais j'espère que cela vous plaira tout de même.

N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, et conseils !

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 ** _Confessions d'un mangemort_**

J'avançais dans la nuit noire. Les étoiles avaient quitté le ciel, et la lune s'était elle-même retirée. Pas de vent, pas de bruit, je me serai cru seul à cet instant. Seul le bruit de mes pas me suivait, étrangement rapide, moi qui d'habitude avançais lentement. C'était surement la crainte qui me poussait à accélérer. Comment avais-je pu lui faire ça ? Comment avais-je pu la mettre en danger ?

Cela faisait plusieurs années que nous ne nous étions pas parlé, mais au fond de mon cœur, les sentiments étaient les mêmes. J'avais bien essayé de l'éradiquer de mon esprit, mais rien n'y faisait. Elle restait là, avec son sourire éclatant et ses longs cheveux auburn. Elle ne me quittait jamais.

Pourtant, elle l'avait fait, elle était partie. Elle m'avait quitté pour ce nabot de Potter. Elle l'avait épousé, elle lui avait même donné un enfant, un garçon. Je l'avais détesté de me faire ça, je lui en avais voulu. Elle qui avait toujours été là pour moi, pendant tout ce temps, je l'avais rejeté, je l'avais blessé. Je l'avais même insulté. Je suis comme ça, quand la colère me gagne.

J'avais presque réussi à ne plus penser à elle aussi souvent. Oh, bien-sûr, elle continuait de venir me rejoindre dans mes rêves. Toujours souriante, toujours en me disant cette phrase, ces mots qui resteront à jamais gravés dans ma mémoire, de cette petite voix aigu et chantante qui avait tant de fois fait battre mon cœur. _« C'est mal Severus »._ Et cela prenait tout son sens aujourd'hui. Ce que j'avais fais été mal.

Avant elle, je ne savais même pas que j'avais un cœur. Comment aurais-je pu le savoir après tout ? Personne ne m'avait jamais aimé, et je n'avais jamais aimé personne. Pas même mes parents. Eux qui m'avaient laissé grandir seul, eux qui ne m'avaient jamais accordé la moindre attention.

Puis, elle était entrée dans ma vie. Elle ne savait rien de notre monde, elle pensait être un monstre, comme le lui disait souvent sa sœur. Je lui avais appris ce qu'elle était, je lui avais parlé de Poudlard. Je l'avais rassuré. Et en échange, elle m'a aimé. Comme personne ne l'avait jamais fait. Comme personne ne le ferait plus jamais. Elle m'avait apporté tellement de chose. Elle m'avait appris la vie. Elle m'avait appris l'amour.

Quand elle est partie, je me suis retrouvé comme avant : seul. Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis. À vrai dire, je n'en avais aucun. Personne ne voulait être l'ami de l'étrange Severus Rogue et de ses cheveux gras. Puis je les ai rencontré, les hommes en noir, liés par la même ambition, entourant le même homme puissant. J'ai cru avoir trouvé là des amis, et je me suis moi-même lié au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pour rejoindre leur groupe, pour être entouré de nouveau.

Le mal que j'avais en moi, je pouvais enfin le faire subir aux autres. C'était ce qu'on me demandait de faire, et cela me faisait du bien, du moins c'est ce que je croyais. Je ne me rendais pas compte à l'époque. Cela n'avait pas de conséquence à mes yeux.

Puis, j'ai surpris cette conversation, entre Dumbledore et la grande folle de Trelawney, à la Tête de Sanglier, le sinistre pub de Pré-au-Lard. Un garçon né à la fin du septième mois causerait la perte de mon maître, c'est ce que prédisait la femme aux cheveux hirsutes et emmêles. J'ai eu peur de perdre encore une fois la personne qui encadrait ma vie. Je voulais protéger le Seigneur des Ténèbres, celui qui avait redonné un sens à mon existence après l'abandon de Lily, donc je l'ai prévenu de la menace.

Ce que je ne savais pas, c'est que son enfant allait naître à la fin du septième mois. Il y avait bien aussi Neville Londubat, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'y croyait pas. Pour lui, sa menace viendrait du sang mêlé. De son fils…

Il voulait le tuer, pour ne pas prendre de risque. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Mon maître allait faire du mal à la seule personne que je n'ai jamais aimée, et que j'aime encore. Même si elle était partie. Même si elle m'avait détruit.

Je l'ai supplié de ne pas lui faire de mal, de la laisser en paix, qu'elle et sa famille ne serait jamais une menace devant sa puissance. Mais mon maître ne voulut rien entendre, et ria de ma mièvrerie. Cela lui donna même encore plus envie de détruire cette famille. Il aimait se savoir la cause du malheur, et me voir ainsi, totalement désespéré, à ses pieds, provoqua en lui un excès d'euphorie.

Il fallait que la protège. Bien-sûr, cela ne m'aurait pas posé de problème que le seigneur supprime ce bon à rien de Potter. Après tout ce qu'il m'avait fait subir à Poudlard, il le méritait. Et il m'avait volé Lily... Mais il ne devait arriver aucun mal à sa femme, à celle que j'aimais. Je voulais qu'elle puisse encore sourire, je voulais encore que son rire puisse résonner dans mes pensées. Je voulais la savoir heureuse, et vivante, quelque part, même si cela devait être loin de moi.

Je suis donc allé voir Dumbledore. C'était le seul sorcier que mon maître craignait. C'était donc le seul à pouvoir la protéger.

Je lui ai tout avoué. J'ai avoué avoir espionné sa conversation avec Trelawney, avoué l'avoir rapporté à mon maître, fier de pouvoir lui donner une information aussi capitale. Et je lui ai parlé les projets de mon maître, même si j'avais fait le serment de garder le secret. Je risquais ma vie, mais n'était-ce pas nécessaire, pour la sauver elle ? Je l'ai supplié de la cacher, pour ne pas qu'il lui arrive du mal. Le directeur m'écouta sans répondre. Dans ses yeux, je pouvais voir la déception que je lui causais. Mais il me promit de protéger Lily et sa famille. Il me supplia à son tour de retourner dans le droit chemin, de quitter Lord Voldemort, de devenir quelqu'un de bien. Mais je ne pouvais pas, et il le savait… Je n'avais jamais été quelqu'un de bien.

Mais ce soir, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était parti. Il ne m'avait pas dit où il allait, ni ce qu'il allait faire. J'avais perdu sa confiance depuis que je l'avais supplié d'épargner Lily. Mais j'avais tout de suite comprit en voyant la bonne humeur de Lestrange, ce qui n'était pas habituel. Lucius avait accepté de me dire où il se rendait, surement prit de pitié devant ma soudaine panique. Godric's Hollow. Sa rue. C'était là-bas qu'elle vivait depuis son mariage avec le binoclard. Je n'avais donc plus de doute à avoir.

J'étais parti dès que j'avais su, sans que personne ne puisse s'interposer. Je devais à tout prix la protéger moi-même, puisque je n'avais pas réussi à la mettre en sûreté avant. Je saisi ma baguette était dans la poche intérieur de ma cape en approchant de sa maison. Je voulais être prêt. Je voulais prendre mon maître par surprise et le tuer avant qu'il ne puisse lui faire du mal. Je voulais qu'elle vive.

En tournant au coin de la rue, une odeur de brûlé pénétra mes narines. Je levai les yeux à la recherche de l'origine de cette odeur âcre. Mon cœur se serra quand je vis sa maison, un peu plus loin.

La porte était grande ouverte, explosée. Une partie de la toiture était détruite. Des flammes s'échappaient des fenêtres de l'étage, dont les vitres avaient elle aussi explosées.

Mes pieds se mirent à courir sans que je leurs en donne l'ordre. Mes pensées étaient confuses, mais une chose était certaine : je voulais la voir sourire, encore une fois, rien qu'une fois. Je voulais voir ses grands yeux verts. Je voulais la serrer dans mes bras. Une dernière fois.

Je passai la porte ouverte, qui ne reposait plus sur ses gonds. Un escalier était sur ma droite. Je commençai à le franchir, quand je remarquai un corps : Potter, mort, les yeux grands ouverts, et ses lunettes brisées à ses côtés. Je l'enjambai, en réprimant un haut-le-cœur : j'avais beau le détester, sa mort me serra le cœur, car je savais que cela ferait du mal à Lily.

Je continuai mon ascension, plus rapidement. Pitié, que j'arrive à temps pour la sauver elle. Pitié, qu'elle ne soit pas morte, elle aussi.

L'étage était entièrement dévasté. Certains murs s'étaient écroulés, et le sol était envahi de débris. Des flammes crépitaient à de nombreux endroits, et tout particulièrement de la pièce au fond du couloir. Mais mes espoirs ne diminuèrent pas. Ça ne pouvait pas être possible, elle ne pouvait pas mourir.

Je pénétrai dans toutes les pièces que je trouvais, mais elles restaient désespérément vides. J'ai hurlé son nom, oubliant mon intention de surprendre mon maître, pour l'empêcher de faire du mal à ma Lily. Mais je ne reçus aucune réponse.

Il ne me restait plus que la dernière pièce, celle qui était en flamme. Mon cœur se serra. Mon espoir de retrouver Lily vivante diminuait, même si je ne pouvais l'admettre. Je n'eus pas à pousser la porte, car elle reposait sur le sol du couloir, en miette. Je pénétrai dans la pièce, retenant ma respiration, tant à cause du stress que pour ne pas respirer la fumée.

C'est à ce moment que je la vis. Elle était à terre. Elle était habillée en moldue, comme elle aimait le faire. Ses si beaux yeux verts étaient encore ouverts, mais ils n'étaient plus aussi pétillants. Ils étaient sans vie. Ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes, et formaient un sourire. Cela était assez ironique, vu la situation, mais ce sourire réchauffait mon cœur.

Mes larmes coulèrent sur mes joues lorsque je pris conscience de ce qu'il venait de se passer. J'étais arrivé trop tard. Elle était morte. Par ma faute. Je l'avais trahie. Je l'avais tué…

Je tombai à genoux devant son corps, et la prit dans mes bras. Un cri résonna. Un cri de douleur, un cri à glacer le sang. Il me fallut plusieurs minutes pour comprendre qu'il venait de moi. C'était moi qui avais crié de douleur, en découvrant le corps de la femme de ma vie. J'avais le cœur brisé. Ma vie me semblait soudain si vide de sens. Je n'avais plus rien, puisque j'avais perdu la seule chose qui était importante à mes yeux.

Je restai comme ça, à la serrer dans mes bras et à pleurer. Je lui demandais pardon, pardon de l'avoir trahie, pardon d'avoir causé sa perte, pardon de l'avoir tuer, même si je ne l'avais pas voulu, pardon d'avoir détruit sa famille. Ma vie était finie. Comment vivre alors qu'elle n'était plus ? Comment aimer un monde dans lequel Lily Evans ne respirait plus ?

Des pleurs se joignirent aux miens. Je me redressai, prêt à attaquer, mais en étant incapable de lâché le corps de Lily. Nous étions dans une chambre d'enfant, et les pleurs venaient d'un petit garçon brun assit dans son petit lit à barreaux, une marque sanguinolente en forme d'éclair sur le front. Son fils. Il n'avait donc pas réussi à le tuer. Et la forme de la blessure du petit laissé à penser qu'il lui avait jeter le sort fatal.

Je me relevai, en posant un dernier baiser sur le front de Lily, et en refermant ses yeux sans vie. Je lui murmurai une dernière fois à l'oreille mes excuses. Je regardai le petit garçon, qui avait lui aussi les yeux embués de larmes. Je le pris dans mes bras, puis je sortis de la maison, les larmes coulant toujours sur mes joues, se mêlant à celle du petit bonhomme dans mes bras. "Tu as les mêmes yeux que ta maman", lui murmurai-je, ce qui décupla nos larmes.

Je devais le mettre en sécurité, lui, le fils de la femme que j'aime.


End file.
